reel_big_fishfandomcom-20200213-history
Turn The Radio Off (Album)
''Turn the Radio Off ''is the second studio album from Reel Big Fish. It was released in August of 1996 by Mojo records, and is Reel Big Fish's highest charting album to date.https://www.billboard.com/music/reel-big-fish/chart-history/TLP/song/175722 The cover art depicts radio personality Jed the Fish being held at gunpoint by Aaron Barrett's then-girlfriend. Tracklist *: Re-recorded from Everything Sucks (Album) **: All songs written by Aaron Barrett Personnel Musicians * Aaron Barrett - Vocals and guitar * Scott Klopfenstein - Trumpet and vocals * Dan Regan - Trombone * Matt Wong - Bass * Tavis Werts - Trumpet * Grant Barry - Trombone * Andrew Gonzalez - Drums * Monique Powell - Vocals (She Has a Girlfriend Now) * Isaiah Owens - Keyboard * Efren Santana - Saxophone * Jesse Wilder, Kevin Golverman, Vince Pileggi, Michael Shaw - Background Vocals Production Team * Jay Rifkin and John Avila - Producers * Slamm Andrews and Kevin Globerman - Engineers * Stephen Marcussen and Patrick McDowell - Mastering * Sheryl Nields - Photography * Reggie Casagrande - Assistant Other * Aaron Barrett and Vince Pileggi - Cover concept * Carla Yacenda - Cover model * Jed the Fish - Cover Model Releases CD For its original 1996 release, Turn the Radio Off was originally presented in compact disc format. The album's cover doubled as both a poster and full-length liner notes. The poster portion features pictures of the band's members and captions of their names, while the liner notes include lyrics, artwork, personnel and special thanks information. The clean version of the album was released in October of 2001, sporting new cover art. Interestingly, the text on the cover is listed as "Article 1", which is incorrect - it's actually the first amendment to the constitution. Vinyl The album first came to vinyl in May of 2014, distributed by Enjoy the Ride Records. While having a limited run at Hot Topic stores, the vinyl can now be found to purchase at Reel Big Fish shows. Two forms of the vinyl were made during its release: the pink and yellow swirl edition, and the green edition (pictured). Both versions include the cover art and liner notes, but omit the band's photographs. Digital The album is available on Apple Music, Spotify, and Amazon Music for streaming. Being digital copies, none of them feature the poster or liner notes. The Spotify version, however, features "Behind the Lyrics" support by Genius that plays in tandem with the song. Reception Turn the Radio Off garnered generally favorable reviews, being stated as one of the "staples of Third Wave Ska".https://www.punknews.org/review/4311/reel-big-fish-turn-the-radio-off Paul Savage from Punknews.org writes: "What is so obvious, even from the beginning, is that this band are all about fun. With a huge brass section and cool ska riffs, plus good vocal talent from Scott and Aaron, you can see why RBF are one of the greatest live bands in the world ever."http://www.punktastic.com/album-reviews/reel-big-fish-turn-the-radio-off/ It is the band's most successful album by far, as it is the only to be certified gold by the Record Industry Association of America. Tour For the 20th anniversary of the album, Reel Big Fish embarked on a two-leg tour in both 2016 and 2017. The 2016 leg toured from October 24th to November 18th, and featured bands PPL MVR, Masked Intruder, The Pietasters, and Stacked Like Pancakes. The 2017 leg toured from January 4th to February 17th, and featured bands Ballyhoo!, Direct Hit, Anti-Flag, and PKEWPKEWPKEW. Gallery TTROCleanCover.jpg|Clean version cover Sources Category:Albums